User blog:Createsans/Occulta (Fanfic collab with Missette)
Order: *Me *Missette Part 1 No POV: Axel walked alone, humming to himself. Lilith then walke up to him and grabbed his arm. "Axe, I need you." she said. Axel nodded. After Axel had finished, he was confronted by Dewey and Nola. "What were you doing with Lilith?" Nola asked. "Can't say." Axel said, and walked away. "He's hiding something... We have to find out what it is." Part 2 Dewey was a bit nervous with getting involved with Axel and Lilith. He knew they could be doing something bad, but he didn't want to fight or cause trouble. When he and Nola were going to walk back to possibly discuss a plan, he stopped midway on the path. "Nola, I'm worried. I don't want to fight with Axel and Lilith, but we have to find out what they're doing." He said. Nola nodded her head. "We won't have to fight! But, I think we should maybe figure out a plan, and see what Axel and Lilith are up to." Nola suggested. Dewey smiled. "Yea, and we can probably get some friends to help us too." He said. Part 3 Jax's POV: Dewey asked me for help figuring out what Axel is doing with Lilith. He asked me because out of everyone here, I know Axel the best! "I shall help you, Dewey!" I said. Dewey smiled. "Thanks... We need all the help we can get." Axel's POV: People are asking me Lilith-based questions. "What's it to ya? It's my life, I do whatever I want." I said. Jeez, they're getting on my nerves. Julian started to talk to me. "Good. Not revealing our secret." he said. "I'm doing this to protect him." I said. Referring to Jax. Julian left. I grumbled in frustration. Part 4 From a distance, Nola looked through binoculars at Axel and Julian's conversation. After Julian left, she sat back down next to Dewey behind the bushes. "So.. Axel is only doing this to protect a friend, but why?" Nola asked out loud. "Maybe Julian and Lilith threatened to hurt whoever Axel is protecting. But, we have to help Axel, and stop whatever plan is happening." Dewey said. Nola agreed. "I think we should ask Axel questions, he obviously needs someones help." Nola said. Part 5 Axel's POV: Nola was following me. "Red, go 'way." I said. She didn't. "Axel, please don't push me away!" he pleaded. "I said GO AWAY!" I yelled. She left. Finally. I don't need help, I just need to keep him safe. Suddenly, before I knew what was going on, I blacked out. I heard faint voices. "We won't get answers if we don't force him to answer..." I heard. Crap, my day is not going well. Part 6 "This is a bit extreme.." Dewey said, before Bindy secured Axel in vines. She slithered back towards her friends. "Hmph, it may be, but we need to get answers out of him." She said. Jax looked confused. "Why is he helping Lilith, though?" He asked. "Something about wanting to protect a certain friend- oh." Nola realized. Of course, Axel wanted to protect Jax, it was obvious, but she wouldn't say it yet. "So ya, he wanted to protect a friend." Nola said. The group didn't realize, but from a far off distance, four sets of eyes watched them. Lilith snarled. "They're going to find out what Axel is doing for us, that fool!" She exclaimed angrily. "We'll stop them from finding out, we just have to wait for the perfect moment.." Julian said. Part 7 Axel's POV: I woke up. "Hey!" I yelled, then struggled to escape the vines that bounded me. No luck. "Are you kidding me?!" I yelled again. "Axel!" Nola called me to attention. "I don't care whatcha do, I ain't gonna talk." Lilith's POV: Perfect. Axel will keep his mouth shut because he knows what Julian and I will do if he doesn't. "We must bide our time..." I said. we then lunk off into the darkness. Part 8 Nola crossed her arms impatiently. "Axel, come on just tell us already! We already know you're trying to protect a friend." She stated. "What-? I don't care, I ain't saying anything." Axel said. Nola sighed in annoyance, and glanced at Dewey for help. Dewey cleared his throat. "Axel, we could help you with whatever is going on with Julian and Lilith. And we can protect your friend." He suggested. "As if. But if you really want to know OH so badly, I was trying to protect Jax from Lilith and Julian." Axel admitted. The group glanced at Jax, who looked confused. "Why though?" He asked. "That's the part I ain't saying." Axel answered. Part 9 Axel's POV: Bindy is trying to get the remaining answers outta me, but, let's just say I'm as clever as I am stubborn. "He won't even talk, what do we do?" she gave up. "Well, he'll topple eventually. Until then, we can't let him go." I knew this would be a long day... Part 10 "Axel. T-a-l-k." Bindy said impatiently. Axel shook his head. Two hours, two hours of trying to pry information out of Axel, and he wouldn't say anything. Dewey twidled his thumbs, while Nola was playing with a pebble she had found on the ground. "He's not going to answer anything, Bindy." Nola said, tossing the pebble back down and walking forward. "We have to find out something somehow." Bindy responded. Dewey thought for a moment. "If we can't coax Axel out.. why don't we just have Bindy hypnotize him to get information" He suggested. The girls blinked. "That's actually a good idea.." Nola said. "Bindy, do you still have the dust for it?" Nola asked. Bindy held up a small pouch of blue dust, which was hypnotization dust. "Yep, once we sprinkle this on him, I can ask him anything to get information." She said. Axel's eyes widened. "No, I ain't talking!" He said nervously. Bindy grabbed him with her tail so he wouldn't try to escape, and sprinkled the dust on him. Before Axel knew it, his mind went blank. "This is for your own good, Axel." Bindy said. Part 11 Jax's POV: Axel was hypnotized. "No! Please!" I tried to get him, but was restrained by Nola and Dewey. "No! Let me go!" I cried. "Jax, it's for his own good." Nola told me. I watched in shock "Axel, why are you working with Lilith and Julian?" Bindy asked. "To protect Jax. They're making an invention, and they-" then, Axel started to cough. Axel's POV: One minute, my mind was blank, now it's not. "Oh no! The hypnotization dust must not last very long on skeletons." Bindy said. "Well, finish what you started. Why are you working with Lilith and Julian?" they asked. I attempted to get away, but Bindy had me firmly with her tail. "Argh! Alright! They're making a thing, and they need my powers to make it work! They said they'd hurt Jax if I said anything or went against them!" I confessed. "Axel, we'll go stop them. Willow might help. Jax, you and Nola keep Axel here."Bindy said, releasing me. "No, wait!" Before I knew anything, Dewey and Bindy were gone. Nola and Jax barred the door so I wouldn't escape. Part 12 "Bindy, are you sure about this?" Dewey thought the sky-serpent might've gone insane at this point. Bindy wanted Dewey and Willow to distract Julian and Lilith, and then she would destroy the invention they were making. "Positive. You and Willow just have to be quick and stealthy, plus the quicker we take out this invention the better." Bindy said. Willow nodded her head. "It's the plan, then I suppose. Come on Dewey, let's go find something to distract the two troublemakers with." She said, before she dragged Dewey with her. Bindy waited for a while, until she saw Dewey and Willow being chased out of the building by Lilith and Julian. "Come back here, you fools!" Lilith snarled. Bindy snuck into the building, and found the invention they were working on. She gulped. "Hopefully this will work.." She said nervously. Part 13 Axel's POV: I was in the room with Jax and Nola. They were both exhausted, but they took shifts watching me. I tapped my fingers impatiently on the floor. "Sheesh, you guys are consistent." I said. Nola was having her shift. "We have no choice, Axel." She said. I rolled my eyes. Part 14 Bindy had broke the machine, but it seemed to go haywire. Sparks were flying everywhere from it. "That's not good.." Bindy said. The machine starting making noises, and that's when Bindy ran out of the building. When she looked back, the building exploded. Dewey and Willow had found their way back to Bindy. "We out ran them." Dewey said, but then his eyes widened at the fire. "You, set the building on fire?!" He yelled in shock. "The machine exploded, but we dont have to worry about it anymore. Come on, let's go see what Nola and Jax are doing with Axel." Bindy said, as they all walked back. Lillith and Julian had found their way to the building again, and Lillith gasped. "THE BUILDING!" She screeched. Somehow, Julian and Lillith managed to put out the fire. When they saw the building, the machine they had was broken, and there was burnt pieces everywhere. Lillith growled. "They will regret this.." Part 15 Axel's POV: They resorted to literally tying my hands together so I couldn't escape. Bindy, Dewey and Willow returned and untied my hands. "So it was destroyed?" I asked. Willow nodded. I exhaled. "Sorry I didn't say what I was doin'. They made me promise to keep my mouth shut, or they'd-" I just realized Jax was gone. "Jax?" I asked myself. Nola picked up a paper. "We have the skeleton. Fix our machine, or he's toast." Nola read. My pupils disappeared. "We have to save him!" I said. I tried to get past them. "Axel, just because you got us into this mess doesn't mean you get us out." they locked me in. I banged on the door. "This is for your own good." Bindy said. I sat against the door, scared. "Jax, please be okay..." Part 16 "What do we do now?" Nola asked, looking up at Dewey. Dewey scratched his head. "Well... Jax obviously has to be in the building somewhere." He said. Bindy sighed in annoyance. "Simple, we bust him out." She said. "But they want the machine rebuilt..." Willow replied. Bindy shook her head. "We aren't rebuilding any machine. We need to keep Axel here, because he will rebuild the machine, which will cause chaos. This time, Willow you watch Axel. Dewey, Nola, and I will get Jax back." Bindy said. Willow nodded her head. As they all split directions, Dewey hoped Bindy's plan would work. Part 17 Jax's POV: Those two meanies tied me up tightly with ropes. "Listen, you freak. You either stay silent or I'll make you go silent." the girl said. I remained silent. I was scared, that's for certain. Dewey, Red and Bindy arrived. I looked at them. Axel then appeared out of nowhere. "Right on time to fix our machine, Axel!" the girl, Lilith, said to him. Part 18 Axel felt all eyes staring at him as he stood still. If he were to fix the machine, he would save Jax, but it would result in chaos. But, if he didn't, Jax could get hurt. Axel sighed, and knew what he had to do. Axel began to approach the machine, and Bindy grew angry. "Axel, don't!" She yelled, and Dewey held her back. Lillith snickered. "Good choice." She said, as Julian also smirked. Axel shook his head. "No, THIS is." He said, before grabbing Julian and throwing him. Nola grinned. "Alright, Axel!" She cheered. Axel grabbed Jax. "Jax, ya gotta get out of here now." He said. Jax shook his head. "We'll help you stop Lillith and Julian, together." Jax said. Axel nodded his head. "You've made a big mistake!" Lillith hissed. They all charged to fight Lillith and Julian. Part 19 Axel's POV: Lilith charged right at Jax! I grabbed her with my powers, but she broke it. Somehow, the two of them managed to beat us. I had my arm broken, I clutched it in pain. Lilith lifted me up by my hood. "You try to be strong, but you're weak." she said. He threw me to a wall. Everyone else was tied together. "Please, don't hurt them..." I begged. "You fix our machine." Lilith demanded. I stood up, no longer clutching my arm. I used all my strength to attack them. They retreated. I felt my bones get colder, and my vision blurred. I untied them, then blacked out. Part 20 Axel squinted his eyes as light flooded them. He blinked slowly, and groaned sitting up. "What happened..?" He mumbled to himself. When his vision cleared, he found himself in Dewey's cabin on a couch with a blanket, and some wraps. He looked at his arm, remembering it was broken. The only thing Axel remembered was him blacking out after the fight with Lilith and Julian, what ever happened after that was all a blur. He heard the door open, and saw Nola, Dewey, and Jax walk in. Dewey smiled. "Ah, Axel! You're finally awake." He said, clasping his hands together. Axel rubbed his head. "Yea, er, how long was I out?" He asked. "Bout 2 days or so." Dewey replied. 2 days? Axel tried to stand up, but Nola stopped him. "Axel, your arm is pretty bad, I would sit for a while." She said. Axel huffed. "Fine, but I ain't sitting around forever." Axel said. Jax grinned, seeing his friend awake. "Axel! I thought you'd be asleep forever or something." He joked. Axel snickered. "Nah, nothing can hold me down." He said. Then, Axel got serious. "How did you guys get away from Julian and Lilith?" He asked in curiosity. "Well, they retreated after you attacked. Bindy ended up destroying their whole building... and all the equipment in it. Now, they haven't been around since." Dewey replied. Axel sighed in relief. "Good, but they'll be comin' back eventually." He warned. Jax sat near Axel. "If they do, we'll all be able to stop him." He said with confidence. The End Category:Blog posts